geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Atwood
Background Jade is a Cleaver Vector from Earth who has been working with The Estate for quite some time. She's in her mid 40s. She is left handed and doesn't seem to have use of her right arm, which she keeps tucked under clothing most of the time. She can tell when people are lying or trying to trick her.''NftE: these paragraphs courtesy of Jeannine. Jade was not always left-handed. Something related to the Strange happened to her right arm. Since then, she is known to be especially sensitive to the Strange. Jade has made the conscious choice to keep taking chances with her life rather than make the safe move to a desk job. The ''Fractal Incident When she is hit in her right side by a hurrok on the Storms Lament, Jade doesn't show signs of pain. Later, Inan and Dale notice that what is flowing from her wound looks more like tree sap than blood. After a night of feast, where the group and the crew celebrated their victory with copious amounts of hurrok meat and ale, Jade opens up to Oz about how I lost me. in an incident that took place in one of many new recursions The Estate sent her to. There was a fractal vortex—what she just calls a fractal—;'' she ''got sucked into the Strange for a while ''and, though she got lucky and came back, her partner didn't. As to her, actually, ''Not all of me came back. After such an experience, they benched her for a while and did a bunch of psych evaluations on her; nobody even really believed her for a while.See . Riley gives Inan's team more details while Storms Lament is bringing them to the edge of the Strange: in the Strange, Jade, and Riley himself, encountered a creature he calls an Inkling — the group encountered Inklings before —; it got a taste of her and when she got away it kept wanting the rest; that's why whenever Riley or Jade go through the Strange it takes another bite.See . The Wasteland ''Jade's arm has disappeared in this recursion. She has what looks like black rot from her shoulder, going to just short of her neck. She is in a black corset of sorts, so we see more of her shoulder than normal.''Description courtesy of Jeannine. Moreover, if the spear that hit her in her good side during the fight with Lupe's guards in the Colosseum had hit her in her bad side instead, she would have leaked motor oil rather than bloodSee .. Hades After a difficult translation that took a toll from her body, Jade ends up disappearing entirely into the Strange. Astoria Jade had a son, named Harper Atwood, with King Dante, when she first went to Astoria more than twenty years ago.See and . Atom Nocturne Jade found out she had a phantom right arm and a functioning hand in Inan’s home world, where everyone, recursions included, has psychic powers. The complex surgery she underwent to get herself a more permanent arm was the plot device used to cover for Jeannine's absence during the last episode.See and . About Jade Inan, trying to convince Laura Wilson to do for Jade what she already did for Oz, and pull her out from the Strange, says: ''She is, I assure you, well worth the effort, a phenomenal woman who has an ability far beyond what I have seen, and a skill that is only learned with years of experience.''See . Notes Category:Worlds Beyond Category:Worlds Beyond Player Characters